Mas alla de la rivalidad
by Velvetsama
Summary: Hinata Shouyo hubiese deseado nunca conocerlo, desde el momento que lo vio sabia que nada bueno iba a pasar y es por eso que la rivalidad entre ellos nació en cada encuentro y quizás algo mas...


**Mas alla de la rivalidad**

Hinata Shouyo hubiese deseado nunca conocerlo, desde el momento que lo vio sabia que nada bueno iba a pasar y es por eso que la rivalidad entre ellos nació en cada encuentro y quizás algo mas...

 **  
CAP. I: Hogwarts.**

Sus cabellos naranjas se alborotaban mas de lo que estaban con la fría y muy relajante brisa que entraba por la ventana del vagón; donde se hallaba con la compañía de otros chicos, que al igual que el, habían recibido sus cartas de aquellas lechuzas que las entregaban.

-Oye, cierra la ventana -Dijo molesto el chico de cabello oscuro y azulado con una expresión intimidatoria- que se mete el frio y me pega directo a mi

-No quiero -Contesto firme tras girar a ver al quejoso- esta bueno el tiempo como para desaprovecharlo

-Estoy sentado a tu lado y a mi me molesta, así que cierra la jodida ventana

-C-chicos no peleen... no esta b-bien... -Intervenía una chica rubia- ¡ya se! ¡m-mejor hablemos de nosotros! ¿si? ¿si? -Dijo alternando la vista entre los dos chicos sentados en los puestos del frente con bastante preocupación-

Ninguno decía nada mientras se lanzaban miradas de reproche, pero casi al mismo tiempo cedieron ante las palabras de la chica que les acompañaba y a la mirada confusa del compañero de asiento al lado de ella. Peinándose un poco su cabello desordenado y naranja, el chico se presento con un cambio brusco de ánimos.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo y vengo de Miyagi, ¡mucho gusto! -Sonreía.

-Me llamo Kageyama Tobio -Dijo el chico con el que había hablado-

-Yo soy Yachi -Sonríe aliviada- encantada de conocerlos y... ¿tu como te llamas? -se dirigió a su pareja de asiento-

-Eh... Yamaguchi Tadashi -Respondió cortamente el chico pecoso y que solo se había dedicado a ver en silencio-

Tanto Yachi como Kageyama lo miraron sorprendidos y Yamaguchi se removió en su puesto incomodo e intimidado de las miradas, aunque el único que no lo hizo fue Hinata al desconocer la razón de las mismas. El viaje para el pelinaranja había pasado bastante pesado gracias a las discusiones con Kageyama pero al terminar ese recorrido y luego ver el gran castillo imponente frente a el, todo mal rato se había esfumado.

Estaba viendo a la gran Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, y seria en ella que viviría unos fantásticos momentos como llego a imaginarse al recibir su carta de invitación.

Su piel se crispo al mismo tiempo que a sus compañeros de vagón, ninguno podía pronunciar palabra alguna de la impresión y no duro tanto el mutismo al ser llamados por el guía para adentrarlos al castillo y como bien corresponde su trabajo; guiarlos a la pequeña cámara donde esperarían para luego ir al gran salón donde tanto profesores, fantasmas y los estudiantes de otros años esperaban.

Hinata salio corriendo detrás de kageyama que lo dejaba atrás para ir al comedor, había tanta gente agrupada en ese pasillo que perderlo de vista fue algo que paso en seguida y justo de una esquina salio un alto chico y de lentes con el cual termino chocando y casi cae al suelo si no fuese por que logro estabilizarse rápido.

\- Haber si miras por donde vas, _muggle_ -Espeto con indiferencia el chico.

\- ¡¿AH?! ¡¿a quien le dices _muggle_?! -Lo miro desafiante pese a la diferencias de estaturas, pues Hinata le llegaba mas abajo del pecho, y a la vez desconociendo aquella palabra.

\- A ti, ¿acaso no es obvio? -Decía con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- se nota que eres lento

Hinata se enrojeció por el enojo, especialmente por que entre los estudiantes que los rodeaban en ese momento; varios también le hicieron burla, y cuando iba a contraatacar al chico desconocido, Yamaguchi salio corriendo entre la gente buscando precisamente a el chicos de lentes delante suyo.

\- ¡Tsukki! ¡te dije que me esperaras!

\- ¿Yamaguchi? -Pregunto Hinata a cuadros intentando razonar lo que veía-

\- Oh, Hinata...

El chico de lentes se quedo en silencio frunciendo el ceño para con un simple "Hmph" retirarse del lugar, Hinata volvió a sentirse molesto con esa actitud y Yamaguchi disculpándose con la mirada volvió a irse corriendo detrás de aquel chico al que Hinata guardo en su memoria para enfrentarle después.

Por lo menos sabia que Yamaguchi lo conocía.

Y recordando nuevamente la ceremonia paso corriendo entre los otros estudiantes para colocarse entre las primeras filas de los nuevos magos como el, en el comedor. Pasaron unos minutos mas donde el cuchicheo de los otros estudiantes y el de los nuevos se mezclaba a la vez que terminaban de entrar todos los estudiantes faltantes.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa Yachi? -Le preguntaba Hinata a la mencionada que no dejaba de temblar como una gelatina andante y por haberla encontrado en primeras filas

\- ¿Y-yo? ¡I-imposible! je je... -Contesto evidentemente nerviosa para ojos de todo el que la viese-

Su platica se vio cortada por el llamado de atención del director y su bienvenida a Hogwarts a la vez que presentaba al sombrero seleccionador, para Hinata apenas empezaba lo mas emocionante y que como el pensaba.

Marcaría su vida definitivamente.

Empezaron a llamar uno a uno a los estudiantes para colocarlos en sus respectivas casas gracias al sombrero seleccionador y Hinata ya daba brinquitos de emoción para saber su destino a la vez que se ganaba un regaño de Kageyama que termino llegando a donde el y Yachi se encontraban. Un chico de cabellos blancos y bastante alto estaba siendo "examinado" por el sombrero y al termino de unos dos minutos exactamente, se decidió.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -Vocifero el sombrero para ser retirado de la cabeza del joven-

-¡Eh! ¿en serio? ¡que genial! -Respondía el albino con entusiasmo y haciendo dudar a varios aunque recibiéndolo con aplausos igualmente-

Seguido a el paso Yachi quedando en Hufflypuff después de tardar el mismo tiempo que el chico anterior, Kageyama en Gryffindor y el mismo Hinata cayendo en la misma casa pero con bastante alegría, después de otro par toco el turno de Yamaguchi quedando inmediatamente en Hufflypuff y mas atrás de el tocaba el turno del chico de lentes.

Aquel chico que le hizo molestar incluso mas que Kageyama, que de solo verlo algo le nacía en el pecho con fuerza y arropaba de disgusto. Cuando le fue colocado el sombrero al chico, nadie entendia o sabia por que el sombrero duro tanto en asignarle una casa ni que hablaban los dos.

-Tsukishima Kei... uhm... -Dijo el sombrero- que complicado... ¿en donde debería meterte?

-Me da igual... -susurro el chico después de un suspiro-

-JoJo... ¿te da igual? uhm... entonces... tu estarás en ¡SLYTHERIN! -Informo el sombrero tras haber luchado y tomado la palabra del chico en su decisión.

Los ojos detrás de los cristales de óptica se abrieron un poco de sorpresa pero quien mas se sorprendió no había sido el, no fueron sus conocidos, ni Yamaguchi y ni mucho menos todos los presentes al haber el sombrero terminado diciéndole.

-El segundo Hatstall en tan corto tiempo y sera de Slytherin...

Los aplausos exagerados de esa casa no se hicieron esperar pero quien fue el mas sorprendido era Hinata obviando eso del Hatstall y dando por sentado que no podrían llevarse bien y que de ahora en mas las cosas se pondrían peor que un "insulto" de muggle entre ellos dos al ser... tan confirmadamente diferentes

Pues si algo noto en su corta estancia; eran el tipo de personas en las llamadas casas.


End file.
